Closet Portal
by Midnight Arsevell
Summary: Kyleen and Latalia are sent to their Grandmother's house for the summer to help clean out her Attic. Okay, not so bad. Just cleaning out an old ladies closet, but...little did they know that behind a door, a portal would lead them to the anime world. Rated T for now


Closet Portal

Chapter One:

**-Kyleen-**

I couldn't believe that my mother was paying us to help clean out Grandma's attic. I haven't seen Grandma since our little incident with the _No-Playing-In-The-Kitchen _rule where I caused a bunch of visits to the hospital. I wasn't too happy about the visit, but my sister Latalia was.

We sat in the car for about 3 hours staring out the window, and letting the cool summer breeze whistle through our hair.

Latalia broke the silence by letting out a long sigh.

"Mom, are we almost there?" she asked leaning forward from her seat, resting her head on Mom's shoulder.

"Latalia, stop that! We should be there in a few minutes. Well, more like 15."

"Wow..." I mumbled.

"Oh, and Kyleen. It's been a long time since we've seen Grandma, so I want you two to respect her. She's a little hard at hearing," Mom said looking at us through the mirror.

"_Kyleen? _Why'd you call my name?" I asked. I'm always being called out like this. It's annoying, but it's something I'll have to get used to.

"Because of what happened 8 years ago," she said smiling.

"Mom! We were only 9! Geez, Latalia was a part of it too. She threw the football to hard at my face," I said annoyed.

"What does that have to do with the stove?" Latalia asked mockingly. I swear, this girl loves to see me get in trouble. I can't believe we're even related.

15 long boring minutes passed as Mom pulled up in the drive way. I made a confused look when I looked at the old house. What used to be full of color and life, gone. The grass had grown _way _too high, there were two broken windows, the garden was lifeless. The whole thing looked like someone had abandoned it for 8 years. The only thing was still in good use was the pool which was right around back, and the tennis court.

But, a faint smile rolled across my face as I saw Grandma sitting on the porch in her rocking chair. She waved at us as we ran up to her. She stood up slowly waiting for our deadly attacks, which were just loving caring hugs.

"Grandma!" Latalaia yelled throwing her arms around her. I had completely forgotten how short she was. I bent down to give her a hug.

"Hello, Latalia," she said looking at me with her wrinkled smile.

"Hello, Kyleen." We both looked at each other and switched spots, just so we wouldn't confuse her.

"Hi Grandma," I mumbled waiting for Mom to bring our bags. I felt bad. Leaving her to do all the work. I would have helped her, but I'm not the helping person. I peter doing things myself. I'm just independent, but if I have to, then I'll work with someone.

Mom dropped our suitcases on the porch and said hi to her mother.

"Hello Magerette. It's been so long since I've seen you," she said. Her voice was so cracky and dry, but it still had that same sweet tone in it from..8 years ago. Thinking about that made me feel old.

"I hope you girls have a nice Summer," Mom said giving us both a kiss on the cheek. She wave dat us and ran back to the car, and sped off. Boy, she seemed happy to leave us here for the next 3 months. I sighed and stared down at Grandma.

"Come inside girls. You've grown up so much. You can explore the house again since there are some new stuff here, and the guest room is downstairs from the attic. You know where. You two get comfortable and I'll start cooking dinner. Then, you two can get to work!" she smiled again before disappearing into the kitchen. I stared at Latalia with the same look on my face.

"Well, I'm sure the attic won't be..._so _hard to clean, right?" Latalia asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and last time we went up there, there was actually a lot of space," I mumbled.

"But that was 8 years ago," Latalia pointed out. I sighed.

"Well...let's just see. It can't be that bad," Latalia said smiling.

**xXx**

It was worse than we thought. I opened the door and walked inside, only to stop dead in my tracks with Latalia right beside me. Spider webs everywhere, tons of boxes that were probably filed with new stuff. Bubble wrap. Yay for the bubble wrap. I love that stuff.

"Uh...where should we start?" I asked.

"How about we start from one end of the room...to the other?" I suggested.

"Or, we both start on one side, then work our way to the middle?" Latalia suggested.

"Then when we're finished, we'll sweep..."

"Wipe everything down..."

"And enjoy the rest of the summer here..." I whipered.

"Yay for the pool time." Latalia walked to one side and stared out the window.

"All right. Let's start working,'' Latalia said picking up a box.

"Wait a second. The things in the box are fine. Just pick up the trash, and we'll move the boxes to the corner," I said.

"That makes sense," Latalia said. But there sure was a lot of trash in here. Clothes all over the place. I picked up a pair of underwear, and threw it somewhere.

We continued working. By the time we were tired, we weren't even halfway done with the first side of the room. Stuff was still all over the place.

"I think it got worse," Latalia said.

"I know. You know what! We'll continue when we wake back up." I ran over to the old bed and laid down on it. This bed was huge. King size, bunch of space, and silky covers. I know I'm going to have a nice sleep.

Latalia jumped right next to me and closed her eyes, but the opened them. Her eyes widened.

"I forgot to bring the laptop..." said said kind of embarrassed.

"Aw, Latalia! I wanted to watch some Courage!"

"You have the rest of your life to watch that dumb show!" I plucked her on the forehead and faced the other way.

"I love you too," Latalia whispered.

"I hate you more," I growled.

**-Latalia-**

Me and Kyleen woke up about 4 hours after hell took place in Grandmother's attic. I woke up on a bunch of old clothes on top of an old desk, which eventually broke in two pieces when I sat up. Kyleen woke up on a bunch of bean bags covered in a bunch of used bubble wrap. How lucky is she?

"I could have _sworn _that we both went to sleep on the bed," I yawned.

"Well we are wild sleepers. What bothers me is how we both need up on two completely different ends of the room," Kyleen said simply starting to pick up some pieces of glass. It was strange how she was able to pick up glass any old kind of way without worrying if she'd step on one or not. Of course when she did she would care, but right now, same old Kyleen.

I sat down on the bed picking up some random objects. An old picture of that ugly spider that haunted us for months, a book of dreams, my old Middle School Diary... O.O'''' Better find somewhere to hide this. I'd rather kill someone than let someone other than Kyleen read this. How did it end up _here _anyway?

I continued to fish through all the old stuff, and finding these that I never knew she had. 5 inch heels, pictures of her and her prom. Our grandmother is short. She's right now abut 4'5. What a liar though. She said that she didn't go to prom. Kyleen walked over to me and dropped a huge box on the bed, causing me to jump up.

"How you liking the cleaning so far?" she asked.

"So far? We barely started. We got here at 11:45pm last night, and right now, it's..." I looked at my wrist watch.

"3:30," I said yawning.

"Wow, we've been up for a whole hour already?" Kyleen asked. I gasped realizing something.

"Yay...it's witch hour," I said happily.

"Shut up. You know what happens during witch hour! I don't want to walk around with Demons for two hours," Kyleen said sitting next to me.

"Then sit," I said smiling. I saw her serious expression which caused me to started laughing. She sighed and opened the box. We both stared in amazement.

"Who knew that Grandma was a...model?" We were both completely shocked. This looked nothing like her, but we knew it was nice she had that birthmark around her eye. You would swear that she was wearing make up, or someone gave her a black eye, but it was all natural.

"Well, even though this is shocking, where should we start?" I asked.

"Listen here. I am tired. _You _are _tired. __We're _both _tired. __We _are going back to sleep and we'll continue again tomorrow," Kyleen said laying down.

"Okay. Good for you then," I mumbled laying down next to her.

"Hey? Didn't you mean we'll continue again later on? Because if you mean today then-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. Kyleen turned around and plucked me on the forehead 5 times. Neither of us knew why, but when one of us did that to each other, we wouldn't talk for about 30 minutes.

"Oh and kick that box off the bed. I have no room. It's taking up half the space," Kyleen mumbled. I sighed and kicked the box off the bed, hearing a bunch of paper scatter, books falling, and broken glass. Oh well, we'l fix it in the morning.

I sighed one more time before falling asleep...again.

When I woke up again, it was 1:45 pm. I sat up quickly and hopped out of the bed. I shook Kyleen' shoulder lightly, then roughly when she didn't wake up.

"Mmm...5 more minutes," she mumbled into the pillow.

"5 more minutes my foot halfway up your ass. You can five more minutes when you're dead so...get UP!" I dragged her out of the bed making her land flat on her face. I know, I sounded nice, but when it came to serious things, I didn't play. I'm 60% calm and hyper, and 40% serious, but Kyleen, she was 60% serious and 40% calm and happy. It wasn't likely that you'd see her like me.

She stood up slowly, noticing a bunch of dirt on her face.

"I'll kill you later on," she growled storming downstairs into the bathroom. I decided to follow her trying my best not to laugh.

**-Kyleen-**

And there's one thing I hate about my sister.

I walked into the bathroom and started to wash my face with warm water. Staring at my reflection, I continued to look at that weird birthmark on my left cheek. It was in the shape of a small heart. Latalia had one on her right. That was the only way people could tell the difference between us. Yes, we are twins, if someone hasn't told you already.

"Hey Kyleen," Latalia sang walking into the bathroom. Why didn't I lock it? I'm so derpid.

"Ugh. What Latalia?" I walked out the bathroom, and into the kitchen. Grandma was cooking eggs and sausage. Yay, my favorite.

"Guess what time it is?" she asked. I sighed.

"7:45?" I guessed. We usually wake up at that time anyway.

"It's 2:00...pm." I glared at her.

"You've got to be joking. Grandma, is it-"

"Yes it is Kyleen." Her wrinkled (but beautiful) face turned to smile at us. "Have a seat. Both of you two dearies." I sat at one end, and Latalia sat at the other.

"You two woke up really late today. Ready to start working?" she asked. I sighed remembering that mom and dad were paying us to help out grandma. I love her, I really do, but I honestly don't want to be here. And neither does Latalia. I can see it in her eyes.

"S-Sure," I stuttered.

"Good. All you need to do is clear everything out on the far end corner. Nothing in the closet needs to be cleaned out."

"What's in the closet?" Latalia asked with her nosy-self.

"Oh some stuff you guys don't need to see. Don't go in there." her voice sounded dark and mysterious. Like I'm not going in the closet. Of course I'm going to go in the damn closet. And see what there isn't to see...

**xXx**

"No! Kyleen! Are you crazy!" Latalia said tugging on my arm.

"No, I'm curious. I mean, what could be more shocking than her in those heels." We both shuddered, but Latalia had a tight grip on my arm. This is why she belonged on the football team. This was exactly why.

"Let go of me!" I grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly. I opened it and to my surprise, this was rather interesting. A grin formed on my face.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of portal?" Latalia asked.

"Yeah. Go see what's on the other side," I said.

"No, you!" she backed away.

"Oh well, losers first." I grabbed her by the arm and threw her in. Hearing nothing but an echoed scream, I jumped in with her. See how evil I am?

* * *

_Well, here you guys go. Chapter one._

_I know it may seem boring, but please wait for an update. That's when all the funny stuff happens._

_**Extra Info:**_

_**Witch Hour: **Not everyone believes in it, but it happens every night, in every house. you know how Hell and Demons are the opposite of the Angels and Heaven? Well since Jesus died on the Cross at 3:00pm, the Demons walk around at 3:00am to 4:00am. It's best that you're sleeping at this time, especially if you're between the age of 0-15. I recommend that you best sleep with your parents or something, because witch hour is kind of scary._

_**Derpid:** Kyleen's way of saying: Dumb+Stupid= Derpid_

_Well, bye guys, see you later._

_Midnight Arsevell._

_P.S Please review! The more reviews, the quicker I update_


End file.
